Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 15
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 15 in Copenhagen, Denmark. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 15, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Dinah Nah represented Sweden with the song "Taste Your Love", which came fourth in the final and scored 134 points. Fantasifestivalen 15 Fantasifestivalen 15 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 15. Hosted by Christine Meltzer and Måns Zelmerlöw, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 31 May, 9 and 28 June and 3 July 2015, a second chance round on 8 July 2015, and a final on 13 July 2015. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 31 May 2015 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Drum & Bass" performed by Isa and "Like No One's Watching" performed by Molly Sandén qualified directly to the final, while "Love It Up (Rabababam)" performed by Mahan Moin and "Insane" performed by Ka Crash qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 9 June 2015 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Stupid" performed by Ace Wilder and "Killing All My Darlings" performed by Maria Hazell qualified directly to the final, while "Clearly" performed by Cilia and "Kom Hem Till Mig" performed by Jennifer Brown qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 28 June 2015 at the Östersund Arena in Östersund. "Last Soul on Earth" performed by Miriam Bryant and "Girl from Sweden" performed by Eric Saade qualified directly to the final, while "Breakout" performed by Sophie J and "Monster" performed by Ulrik Munther qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 3 July 2015 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro. "Taste Your Love" performed by Dinah Nah and "Dive" performed by Dotter qualified directly to the final, while "My Revolution" performed by Mariette and "Black Hole" performed by Shanta Liora qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 8 July 2015 at the Helsingborg Arena in Helsingborg. "My Revolution" performed by Mariette, "Love It Up (Rabababam)" performed by Mahan Moin, "Black Hole" performed by Shanta Liora and "Breakout" performed by Sophie J were the four qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 15 was held on 13 July 2015 at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the four second chance winners, creating a twelve song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Taste Your Love" performed by Dinah Nah as the winner. At Northvision performing "Taste Your Love" in Copenhagen (15th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 13th in the first semi-final, following Luxembourg and preceding Malta. It finished 1st with 106 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete fourteenth in the grand final, following Turkey and preceding Lebanon. Sweden came 4th in the final, scoring 134 points. On stage, Dinah was joined by four backing dancers and one backing vocalist. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Molly Sandén. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 15 *North Vision Song Contest 15 Category:NVSC 15 countries